1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a color filter using an inkjet method.
2. Related Art
In color filter formation according to the inkjet method, pattern microminiaturization is carried on through a concave partition member (hereinafter referred to as the “bank”) disposed on a substrate. To store a filter material (hereinafter referred to as the “ink”) ejected by the inkjet method in a concavity (hereinafter referred to as the “bank groove”) which is formed by the bank and the substrate, the bank is liquid repellent and the substrate is lyophilic so as to prevent the ink from flowing over the bank (for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-272527).
JP-A-11-272527 is an example of related art.
However, when the bank is made liquid repellent, the ink ejected from an inkjet head shrinks due to the liquid repellency of the bank and becomes round, whereby a color in a vicinity of a center of the bank presents heavy density while a color in the vicinity of the bank presents light density, thus vitiating performance as a color filter.